Love you always
by Kaelstrider
Summary: How did they ended up like this? That was the initial thought of Ash Ketchum, well this story will tell you all about how did it happen. Ash X Giselle.


**You guys should have expected this coming, honestly I think the writers should bring Giselle back, I mean she was the first person to make Ash blush, that is saying something, she could join Ash on his journey while learning and growing at the same time. I don't really see that much of Ash X Giselle in the community, they are quite rare and hopefully this one shot would inspire you guys to make a Ash X Giselle story too.**

The cold eerie silence surrounded Giselle, she was staying back at class alone. The thought send a chill to her spine, she was defenseless and no one could come to help her. Why was she here in the first place anyway? Right, she was finishing up her paper work gave by the teacher. God damn teachers who do whatever they please. She sighed as she placed her hand underneath her cheek, hoping to finish it as soon as possible. That's when she froze, as she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist. Her alarms were raised to full alert, she needed to think fast, on instinct she tried to scream but her mouth was soon covered by the attacker's hand.

"Mhmm!" She was struggling to break free, her arms and legs were flailing.

'N-no! God no, please no! Ash help!'

"Shh it's me Giselle." A familiar warm voice calmed her down, she recognized that voice and stopped flailing. The "attacker''s hand uncovered her mouth but was still holding her with his other hand. She sighed in relief and turned her head to see her boyfriend Ash with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare do that to me ever again!" Giselle roared, her face was bright red. Honestly she thought she was being attacked.

"Sorry Giselle but I thought of surprising you, please forgive me" Ash whispered with apologetic face, he pressed his face against her hair, inhaling the scent.

"Don't do that next time." Giselle pushed Ash away while huffing.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Giselle said while looking straight at Ash, his uniform was same as her's, only different is that the male students wore long pants.

"While leaving you my beautiful girlfriend alone? Of course not." Giselle blushed slightly before she coughed, damn Ash knows how to make her heart flutter.

"I was trying to finish the paper work." She sat back down and finished the last piece.

"A-Ash!" ~That's when she felt Ash hugging her from the back again, only this time he was at her ear.

"You're almost done anyway." Ash whispered to her as he rubbed her waist.

"W-well yes but Ash we can't do this here!" She felt Ash's hand on her thigh as he rubbed it gently in a circular motion..

"Finish it up Giselle, it's getting late." Ash whispered softly and sensually. Giselle nodded stiffly and quickly finished the paper work, she could tell that Ash was getting impatient as he kept rubbing her thighs and waist while simultaneously nuzzling her hair. She was trying her best to focus on her paper work and started to breath heavily.

"A-Ash."

"Hmm?" Ash replied in a low and husky tone, Giselle bit her lower lip and she started to grasp her pen tighter. She knew that Ash was teasing her, but she love every second of it. Finally after 5 grueling minutes, she finished the paper work. As soon as she done it she placed the pile of paper on the edge of the table before pushing her lips onto Ash's.

"Damn it Ketchum! You've been teasing me far too long!" Giselle kissed Ash furiously as she dug her finger onto Ash's back. Ash was now sitting on the chair with Giselle sitting on his lap, facing him.

"Mhmm~" Ash played with the locks of her hair while maintaining the balance. The two separated their lips and stared at each other lovingly.

"How did we ended up like this Ash." Giselle whispered to him.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." A grin rose to his face as he held her tighter.

"You know we should go, we can continue this at my place." Ash raised his eyebrow, Giselle's mother had already accepted him but her father though... well let's just say he has pretty high standards, and if he saw them making out at his daughter's bed, he would flip literally!

"What if you father sees us?" He was kinda scare of Giselle's old man, I mean who won't be scared of their girlfriend's father?

"Ash, my parents comes home late at night. So it won't be much of a problem." Ash smirked and got Giselle of his lap, he took her hand and her bag and led her back to her house, hand in hand.

As they walked back to Giselle's house through the park, a thought came to Giselle's mind, it had been plaguing her mind for quite sometime now.

"Do you think that this is too fast for us Ash? I mean our relationship." Giselle muttered, Ash stopped and looked at Giselle. Did she felt that way? Truth to be told, they've only been dating for 2 months now, he _did_ felt that it had been a bit fast in the past but thought nothing of it.

"D-Did you felt that it was too fast?" Ash lowered his head, he knew that a lot couples break up because their relationship went too fast and that's the last thing Ash wants.

"Only a bit, I mean we only know each other for 6 months and we became a couple after 4 months we know each other." What was she suggesting? Break up? Ash started to sweat and was panicking inside.

"I-I just think we should take it more slowly you know? More steady?" Ash sighed in relief internally and gave a understanding smile.

"I didn't knew knew you felt that way, but yeah I think it's for the best too." He was glad that Giselle brought on this topic, maybe they were a bit too fast, and that could risk their relationship.

"Thanks for understanding Ash." She gave him a hug which he returned, at least they were able to hug, but how about kissing?

'I guess I know when Giselle makes a move on me.'

"Should I go home then?" Is being alone with the girl you love at her house too fast in a relationship? Maybe, but considering what they have been doing at her bedroom, well the less said the better.

"N-no you don't have to, you could come to my house and um have some tea, do our homework and just chat. I think we should just slow down that's all." Giselle fidgeted a little, she's completely fine being alone with Ash, besides other couples go to their partner's house all the time right? There's nothing abnormal of this, nope not at all!

"Oh, I guess that's fine." The two smiled at each other and continue to held each other's hand as they walked to Giselle's house.

"So when do you think we could be more, you know." Intimate? Was that the word he was looking for?

"Maybe after a few more dates and after we get to know more of each other, like our secrets, desires and fears." Well Ash is an open book, so he doesn't have that many secrets, or at least that's what she thinks.

"Yeah that sounds great, we haven't been going out on dates that much did we?" Ash said with a smile, he knew that going out on dates require somewhat of money, but he could afford it, he doesn't use much of his allowance anyway. (But deep down he actually was praying to god that Giselle won't ask him to buy unnecessary things)

"Yeah but we don't have to go expensive dates, just something cheap, sweet and memorable." She isn't much of a materialistic person anyway, she prefers spending time with Ash, Ash and did I mention Ash? That's what it matters, besides Ash could make the most miserable dates into the best dates you could ever had.

"Cheap, sweet and memorable? Hey I like that line, glad that you don't need that much of a maintenance." The two laughed before they calmed down, with the silence surrounding them.

"We kinda rush it did we?" He said with a nervous chuckle as he looked at butterflies that flutter around the park.

"It's our first time Ash, we don't know how fast is too fast. It's not your fault and it's not mine either." Giselle smiled bashfully as she grabbed a hold of Ash's arm. The two smiled at each other and resumed walking back to Giselle's place.

As the two finally reached Giselle's house, they faced a dilemma, though they already had seen this coming.

"So err where do you want to do your homework?" Ash said as he scratched his chin, there was the living room, dining room or... Giselle's room.

'No no no Ash! You and Giselle has decided on slowing down, going to Giselle's room is a big NO.' Ash cursed himself, damn hormones. He could just imagine Giselle wearing just her white collar t-shirt and her panties while crawling on her bed as she kissed him passionately as she starts to undresses his-

'Don't think of that, think-of-something-else, think-of-something-else, think-of-something-else, think-of-something-else, think-of-something-else' Ash kept chanting those words in his mind.

"How about the living room." Giselle said nervously, honestly she hoping to do it in her room, then after they finish doing their homework they could snuggle with each other and Ash will ran his hand through her hair and whisper sweet nothings to her as she starts to loosen his necktie and his belt-

'Gah! Stop it Giselle! You and Ash has decided to slow down, being alone with Ash in my room is a big NO!' Who knew that these two could think alike?

Giselle curled her lips to downwards and gave a sigh, she returned to her senses and looked at her boyfriend who was diligently doing his homework. She smiled internally, she had greatly influence Ash, making him more diligent and more of a gentleman, not that he wasn't just that his could be a bit _too_ laid back sometimes.

"Giselle you okay? You're kinda out of it. " Ash poked her forehead with his finger while grinning, she was still standing idly while he was sitting on the couch, doing his homework.

"Huh? O-oh yeah I'm fine." Ash could tell that something was on her mind but decided not to question her. He patted the empty space next to him.

'That empty spot next to Ash looks very cozy.' She sat next to Ash closely, with their arms touching each other.

"Giselle can you teach me on how to do this question? Algebra is not really my thing and I'm kinda stuck at this question." Giselle smiled and guided her boyfriend. She never thought that she will end up with Ash, out of all the boys in the school, Ash somehow just stand out. Maybe it was his charming charisma, his laid back attitude, or maybe it was because of how friendly and easy going he is. All and all, she didn't regret her time with Ash, as a friend, as his girlfriend.

On that note, she was reminded on how Ash was a great boyfriend, always putting her needs first, not overly clinging and not too distant, he was just right. He could make her smile with just him smiling, he could make her feel like she was happiest the girl in the world, as cliche as it is.

"Say Giselle? Are you going to prom?" Ash said as he laid back with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Prom? Yeah I'm going." Giselle said while frowning slightly, there were some people there that she was hoping that wouldn't meet. Ash sighed and rubbed her arms while looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." That look on his face was hurting her. It was painful seeing him blaming himself for that.

"No! Not at all! I made my decision, so it wasn't your fault at all!" Giselle clasp Ash's hand gently, she knew what was it about. Back then before Ash transferred into the school. She was part of the popular kids group and as you guessed it, was arrogant and snobby. She judged others, look down and just being cruel, but when a transfer student named Ash came into her life, everything changed. She was a much nicer person, more humble and more friendly. This cause her to hang out less with her other 'friends' and more with Ash. The group of popular kids hated Ash for no reason, maybe because he was always helping the other students defending them against the group or maybe is because that he was unfazed by all the taunts and insults they throw to him. It hurt her seeing Ash was being hated by her so called 'friends'. That when one day, her 'friends' asked Giselle to make a choice, either to break all ties with them or with Ash, so she chose Ash and broke all ties with them. This was before they became an item and looking back now, she was glad and relieved that she chose Ash.

"Still... your reputation in school got tainted all because of me." It was true, the ex 'friends' of Giselle spread rumors about her, false rumors. She was often questioned by the teachers as they have gone so far as saying Giselle brought drugs to school, needless to say Ash wasn't going to let his friend (at that time) being bullied, so he had a little 'chat' with them.

Ever since that day, they never spread any false rumor about Giselle anymore.

"Ash, when I met you I realized how much of a bitch I was." Ash was surprised, yeah she wasn't the nicest person in the world but she's definitely not a well, you know.

"You changed me, for the better. I'm glad that I met you and you made me a better person, you were so sweet to me, you never insulted me and you always lend a helping hand despite me pushing you away."Giselle said while looking down.

"Giselle..."

"You know when I realized that I had feelings for you, I tried my best to hate you. It was hard and painful, I kept wondering why you out of all the boys in our school. Why do you have to be the one that makes my heart race, the one who makes me smile with just your's on your face, the one who made me feel wanted and special. I didn't know back then but I do now, so please never ever said that it was your fault. I choose you Ash because I love you. You're special to me and I thank god that you're always by my side." Giselle said with some tears forming in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Ash and cried softly at his chest. She didn't know why she was crying, but it did felt good that she let it out.

"Giselle, I love you too." Ash gave her a tight and affectionate hug, her words really shocked him. She never knew that Giselle had somewhat of a crush on him when she made her decision, he only developed a crush on her after a week since _that_ happened. He rubbed her back and whispered to her at her ear, wanting her to stop crying. Giselle let Ash go and smiled with her face being all red.

"Sorry, I guess I held in too much, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you're always with me, but I guess my pride was too much." Ash smiled and wiped the tears of her eyes.

"I'm glad you told me, I guess we really have secrets that we hide from each other huh?" Ash rubbed Giselle's cheek with the back of his hand. Giselle nodded and snuggled against Ash.

"Ash I never really asked you, but why do you treat me so nicely back then?" She was right, Ash never really told her the reason.

"Well I guess it's my turn now huh." Giselle giggled before she shifted in a more comfortable position, on Ash's lap.

"When I first met you, I thought you were absolutely beautiful, but when I found out what kind of person you were I thought to myself 'Such a beautiful girl, I'll make her a nice and beautiful angel.' Cheesy I know but I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Giselle listened in silence as she watch Ash's chocolate brown eyes staring at the table.

"When I heard that your father owns a company and your mother is a CEO of a fashion company, I knew that they were too busy to take care of you or spend time with you. I know that you were probably alone and wanted to join the popular group to make yourself feel better."

"W-Was I really that obvious." She played with her fingers a little while looking away.

'She's so cute when she does that.' Ash smiled mentally.

"Kinda, so I made it my mission to help you, you were just a bit lost that's all. I know you felt alone so I wanted to help, I honestly thought it won't work but look at us now." Ash leaned his head against Giselle's.

"Yeah, from friends to lovers huh."

"Lovers? Woah we are in that level already?" Ash grinned naughtily.

"Jerk." Giselle grabbed Ash's hand.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Ash always say cheesy and corny lines, not that she minded though.

"You know we are kinda close right now." Ash whispered softly on Giselle's ear, just by hearing Ash soft and gentle voice already made her drowsy.

"Ash let's just enjoy each other's company okay? We could sort this out later." Ash smiled and held her tight, that he can do.

"Ash? Do you remember what you said to me after our first kiss? C-could you say it again?" Giselle said with her head on the crook of Ash's neck, her dazed smile never leaving her face.

"Anything you want." His lips curled up as he nuzzled Giselle's hair before he leaned onto Giselle's ear and whispered three words that cause Giselle's heart to flutter.

"Love you always."


End file.
